


What’s the Point?

by swota



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Placing my problems on a fictional character be like!, Self-Hatred, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: This is a vent. Sorry if you were expecting something else. Things build up and I need a way to get rid of them, so I gave them to Gavin.





	What’s the Point?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent. Sorry if you were expecting something else. Things build up and I need a way to get rid of them, so I gave them to Gavin.

    The steady thrum of the music is enough to keep Gavin focused on the road.

    The feeling in his stomach will not go away, it’s like butterflies, but worse. Unpleasant. He can’t place it well, anxiousness? Emptiness? 

    He swallows, trying to help his dry throat. His eyes feel like they could flutter shut at any moment. Gavin wishes he could go to sleep. Wishes he didn’t exist.

 

**What’s the point to exist anyway?**

 

_ “All I do is fuck up,”  _ he whispers to himself, feeling his eyes well up with tears,  _ “I’m an asshole to everybody. Nobody loves me, nobody cares.” _

    He pulls into the parking space of the apartment building he resides in, the god forsaken feeling traveled up to his chest; he could feel it, feel it clutching his heart in the most uncomfortable way. His throat burned and he feels like it’s closing in on itself. 

    Gavin doesn’t move, opting to look at his hands that had sunk down to his lap after he turned his car off. He finds himself wishing he were dead, didn’t exist, wishing for something that meant he wouldn’t be on this earth anymore.

    The man growls in frustration, clenching his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

    He gets out of the car, to be in his apartment—

**_Alone._ **


End file.
